


Delighting in Dusk

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 2 October 2008 in response to <a href="http://triceybabe.livejournal.com/profile">triceybabe</a>'s prompt of <i>Remus/Neville: Cardigan, ice cream, warmth</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Delighting in Dusk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triceybabe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=triceybabe).



> Written on 2 October 2008 in response to [triceybabe](http://triceybabe.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Remus/Neville: Cardigan, ice cream, warmth_.

It was too brisk for ice-cream, perhaps, but Neville couldn't bring himself to mind the chill of the air, not with his back pressed into the warmth of Remus' chest, not with Remus' cardigan wrapped around him as he fed his lover their sticky treat.

Even the dripping of the cold confection down his fingers didn't disturb him; he knew that Remus' soft, thorough tongue would lick the melting frozen cream from his hand once the cone had been nibbled into nothingness.

It was everything, sharing the sunset in this way, and more than Neville had ever imagined he'd possess.


End file.
